


Day 4 - "I Know You"

by whelmedtobehere



Series: DickBabs Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, dickbabsweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelmedtobehere/pseuds/whelmedtobehere
Summary: Dick gets a surprise visitor.





	Day 4 - "I Know You"

Collapsing straight into bed without closing his blinds had seemed like a good idea last night after patrol (although it had probably been less of an idea and more of a thoughtlessness born from exhaustion) but as he drew his covers up over his head to block the morning light he cursed his late night decision making skills. He was debating closing the blinds and going back to bed or getting up for the day. The long night and lack of sleep almost made the decision for him and he was half-asleep when he heard a knock at the door. Instantly alert, he tried to figure out who could be at the door. He quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt. He looked through the peephole expecting to see his superintendent or a salesman (were girl scout cookies in season?) but was instead greeted by a much more familiar face. He opens up the door; his smile wide and genuine. “Hey. I know you.”

“I guess that means my disguise didn’t work.” Barbara teases as she rolls into his apartment. His smile grows wider at her the easy banter and her unexpected presence. It dims a second later when he wonders if her presence is unexpected or if he forgot about something they were supposed to be doing. He’s just about to ask (with a profuse apology also ready) but Barbara beats him to it; reading his thoughts as she so often seems to. 

“We didn’t have anything planned.” She’s parked her chair next to his couch now so Dick moves to sit on the couch next to her. “I just needed to deliver the new communicators from the batcave.”

“I thought we would all be getting the updates at the next ‘family’ meeting tomorrow night.” 

“Okay you caught me.” She leans forward. “I just wanted to see you.” She kisses him.

“I knew it.” He says with exaggerated triumph once they pull away.

“No.” Barb’s smiling at him. “You just know me.”

  



End file.
